Inertie
by StratoGott
Summary: Après une rencontre fortuite, Harry voit son monde changer petit à petit. Suite d'Impulsion. Se passe pendant la quatrième année.
1. Inertie : Harry

Cette histoire est la suite d'Impulsion. Si vous ne l'avez pas lue, vous allez être perdus. Je ne promets pas de dates pour la suite, je sais qu'il m'arrive de ne pas pouvoir écrire pendant très (trop) longtemps. Merci à Karazthor the Necromagus pour m'avoir rappelé que j'aime bien écrire des histoires.

* * *

Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Rien d'inhabituel pour lui, malheureusement. Il tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité à Poudlard, et donc pas de radio-réveil. Le jeune garçon soupira avant de se retourner et de s'allonger sur le dos les yeux grands ouverts. Entre l'obscurité et sa mauvaise vision, il ne discernait rien, même pas le haut de son lit à baldaquin. Il referma alors les yeux.

Tout était calme. Un sifflement léger, aigu et régulier venait de sa gauche et dérangeait le silence autrement absolu du dortoir. « Sûrement Neville » pensa-t-il. En effet, la seule autre personne à dormir à sa gauche, Ron, était loin de se montrer aussi discret les nuits ou il décidait de ronfler (ce qui était trop souvent à son goût, malgré l'habitude).

Harry soupira de nouveau après quelques minutes, voyant que le sommeil lui échappait encore. Combien de minutes avaient bien pu s'écouler depuis son réveil ? Le jeune garçon repensa au radio-réveil rafistolé qu'il avait chez les Dursley. Là-bas, sa présence lui permettait de savoir que le temps s'écoulait à une lenteur abominable. Ici, son absence servait la même fonction.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le réveiller ? Il ne se souvenait plus. Harry trouva cela plutôt étrange. D'habitude, il avait la mauvaise habitude de se rappeler systématiquement des rêves qui étaient assez traumatiques pour le réveiller en sueur en pleine nuit.

Il était en sueur. Rien que d'y avoir pensé le rendait de plus en plus inconfortable. Plus le sommeil lui échappait, plus il avait l'impression désagréable de macérer dans son jus. Le jeune garçon soupira une troisième fois. Se rendormir lui semblait une tâche impossible maintenant. Il se leva alors le plus discrètement possible et commença à fouiller dans ses affaires à la recherche de sous-vêtements propres pour la journée. Après avoir trouvé l'objet de sa quête, il se dirigea vers les douches et se cogna le petit orteil contre le coin de son lit.

Il étouffa un hurlement de douleur, mais laisse s'échapper un gémissement à moitié audible. Bien sûr, une journée qui avait si bien commencée ne pouvait qu'aller en s'améliorant. Harry se rassit sur son lit, son pied gauche douloureux dans sa main, tentant de faire passer la douleur par un massage aussi maladroit qu'inefficace. Heureusement, il n'avait réveillé personne. « Heureusement ? Pour eux peut-être » pensa-t-il, avant de se lever de nouveau et de faire une nouvelle tentative en direction des douches, qui se déroula sans encombres cette fois-ci.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait choisi des chaussettes dépareillées. « Dobby serait fier de moi » se dit-il à voix basse, avant de hausser les épaules. Après ses aventures matinales, un allez-retour dans le dortoir sombre lui semblait bien trop dangereux de toute façon.

L'eau chaude aidant, les derniers vestiges de sueur et de fatigue quittèrent le jeune garçon pendant que la nuit laissait place à l'aube. Profitant des quelques faibles rayons de lumière, il s'aventura dans son dortoir, prit son sac et descendit silencieusement l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait vers la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il s'assit à une table et chercha dans son sac de quoi s'occuper. Son livre d'Histoire de la Magie, son livre de Divination, son livre de Potions.

Harry se souvint alors qu'il avait des devoirs à faire en Potions pour le lendemain. Prenant son courage à deux mains, ainsi qu'une plume, son encrier et un morceau de parchemin, Harry se lança de cette tâche ingrate.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Ron trouva Harry encore penché sur son travail.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit le jeune garçon.

\- Tes devoirs de potions ?

\- Oui...

Ron semblait indigné, mais Harry fut épargné de toutes critiques de sa part par l'arrivée du troisième membre de leur trio de choc.

\- Tu fais tes devoirs? Demanda Hermione.

\- Ça m'arrive tu sais, répondit Harry.

\- Pas si tôt le matin, contredit-elle.

\- C'est pas faux, concéda-t-il.

\- Allez ! Range tout ça, c'est l'heure de manger, intervint Ron.

Harry fourra négligemment son travail dans son sac, avant d'y mettre avec plus de délicatesse son matériel d'écriture.

\- Rogue ne sera sûrement pas content si tu lui rends un travail froissé, fit remarquer Hermione.

\- Rogue n'est jamais content de toute façon, répondit Harry, ce qui lui valut un mouvement de tête approbateur de la part de Ron.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison quand même, protesta-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il n'avait pas envie de le lui dire. Hermione semblait vouloir continuer dans son élan, mais Ron insista qu'elle pourrait se tracasser pour eux plus tard et qu'il avait faim. Le calme avant la tempête qui faisait déjà rage dans les yeux d'Hermione se fit entendre et le Survivant ferma les yeux. Une dispute matinale, il y avait longtemps.

* * *

Harry mangeait silencieusement dans la grande salle. Il avait décidé de s'asseoir avec Neville et Ginny, loin de Ron et d'Hermione, qui, même fâchés, s'étaient quand même assis l'un en face de l'autre une dizaine de places plus loin.

\- C'était pourquoi ce matin ? Demanda Neville.

\- Ron a dit à Hermione qu'elle pourrait nous materner plus tard, parce qu'il avait faim. Et Hermione n'aime pas qu'on lui fasse remarquer quand elle est trop autoritaire.

\- Mon frère a dit « materner » ? S'étonna Ginny.

\- Il ne l'a pas dit comme ça, confirma Harry. Mais ils m'énervent tous les deux. Ron dit un truc maladroit. Hermione s'énerve au lieu de comprendre. Elle devrait comprendre non ? Les filles ne sont pas sensées comprendre les trucs comme ça ?

\- Les trucs comme quoi ? Demanda Neville, visiblement perdu.

\- C'est pas très sympa ce que je vais dire, mais je crois qu'Hermione est aussi nulle que Ron, répondit Ginny. Pour ça, ils se sont bien trouvés.

\- Alors je fais quoi? Je les supporte encore comme ça pendant quatre ans ?

\- C'est ça, ou tu vas les voir maintenant et tu... Harry, attend, non, n'y va pas !

Mais le jeune garçon était déjà parti. Il marcha vers ses deux amis d'un pas si déterminé que de nombreuses têtes se tournèrent sur son passage et le suivirent du regard, intrigués par ce qui allait se passer. Harry se posa devant ses deux amis qui le dévisagèrent, visiblement interloqués.

\- Hermione. Quand tu nous fais la morale, je sais que tu ne veux que notre bien et que tu veux juste être la voix de la raison, parce que Ron et moi, c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas souvent raisonnable, mais tu ne peux pas nous reprocher qu'on te trouve autoritaire, commença Harry.

\- Harry ! S'indigna la jeune fille.

\- Laisse-moi terminer ! Insista-t-il. Oui, tu es autoritaire, mais quand Ron te le fait remarquer, ce n'est pas pour t'embêter, ce n'est pas pour t'insulter, c'est pour te faire un compliment. Il aime ça !

\- Harry ! S'indigna à son tour Ron, ses oreilles s'empourprant à vue d'œil.

\- Laisse-moi terminer ! Ron aime bien qu'on s'occupe de lui. Ron aime bien que _tu_ t'occupes de lui et visiblement, _tu_ aimes bien t'occuper de Ron aussi. Alors occupez-vous l'un de l'autre et revenez me voir quand vous serez calmés.

Et ne laissant aucune chance à ses deux amis de répondre, Harry s'en alla d'un pas tout aussi déterminé qu'il était venu, pris son sac sous les yeux médusés de Ginny et de Neville, avant de sortir de la grande salle.

Une fois hors de la vue des élèves attablés, il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et laissa s'échapper un long soupir.

\- Monsieur Potter.

Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement et vit le directeur de Poudlard s'approcher de lui, accompagné par deux hommes portant des robes d'uniforme.

\- Professeur Dumbledore ?

\- Monsieur Potter, reprit-il, ces deux personnes sont des Aurors et ils voudraient vous poser quelques questions. Je serai bien sûr présent à vos côtés.

Harry semblait perdu. Il était encore tellement concentré dans son histoire avec Ron et Hermione qu'il ne voyait pas ce que les deux Aurors pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Bon d'accord, il avait dit des choses que Ron aurait préféré garder secrètes, mais cela n'avait rien d'illégal non ?

\- Monsieur Potter, insista Dumbledore, voyant que le jeune garçon ne réagissait pas.

\- Pardon monsieur. Euh, pourquoi ?

\- C'est à propos de votre article dans le Chicaneur, expliqua un des deux hommes qui jusque là était resté silencieux.

\- Il est sorti aujourd'hui ? S'exclama Harry.

\- En effet.

\- Très bien, déclara Dumbledore, maintenant que tout le monde est sur la même longueur d'onde, nous pouvons peut-être passer dans mon bureau ?

Pendant ce temps, à la table de Serpentard, une élève blonde lisait attentivement le journal.

* * *

 **A LA RECHERCHE DE LA VERITE par Harry Potter**

Qui suis-je ? Je suis Harry Potter, le Survivant.

Enfin, je croyais que c'était aussi simple que ça jusqu'à l'année dernière quand j'ai rencontré Remus Lupin, un ami de mes parents et que je me suis rendu compte que je ne les connaissais pas vraiment. Je me suis renseigné, du mieux que j'ai pu, mais je suppose que l'on ne m'a dit que ce que je voulais entendre ou que, les années passant, seuls les bons souvenirs étaient restés.

J'ai appris le nom du meilleur ami de mon père : Sirius Black. J'ai découvert sa trahison, ses crimes. J'ai voulu savoir pourquoi et comment il avait pu faire ça. Mais personne ne savait. Pas même les archives, car il n'avait eu aucun procès.

La seule personne qui connaissait ces réponses était Sirius Black lui-même, mais rencontrer quelqu'un qui voulait me tuer ne me semblait pas une bonne idée. Jusqu'au moment où je l'ai rencontré. Car il ne voulait pas me tuer. Il voulait prouver son innocence. Bien sûr, je ne l'ai pas cru. Comment aurai-je pu le croire, lui que tout le monde savait coupable et donc moi aussi.

Mais j'ai dû croire Peter Pettigrow. Le dernier ami de mon père, que tout le monde croyait mort, mais qui, en fait, vivait caché. Caché sous la forme d'un rat, sa forme d'animagus. Quand il est apparu devant moi, toutes mes certitudes se sont ébranlées.

Il était mort. Tout le monde le savait. Comme tout le monde savait que Sirius Black avait trahi mes parents. Sauf que visiblement tout le monde se trompait. Sirius Black a forcé Peter Pettigrow à se révéler devant moi et celui-ci a avoué sa culpabilité avant de s'enfuir.

Sirius Black n'a pas trahi mes parents. Sirius Black n'a pas tué Peter Pettigrow. Sirius Black est innocent de tous les crimes dont on l'a accusé et condamné sans procès.

Depuis ces révélations, j'ai cherché à laver l'honneur de Sirius Black, mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter. Alors je m'adresse à tout le monde en espérant que quelqu'un m'entende.

Qui suis-je ? Je suis Harry Potter, le filleul de Sirius Black.

* * *

Astoria ferma son journal et ses yeux, visiblement agacée. Qui il était ? Harry Potter, idiot de Gryffondor à cent pour cent. Toujours à foncer tête baissée et à réfléchir plus tard aux conséquences.


	2. Inertie : Astoria

On dirait que j'ai de l'inspiration en ce moment, pourvu que ça dure... Joyeux Noël

* * *

Il était midi et Astoria était furieuse. Harry ne pouvait pas déclencher une tempête dans la presse et à Poudlard pour ensuite disparaître. Disparaître sans lui avoir touché un seul mot au préalable. Disparaître sans avoir tenu compte de ses conseils avisés. Pourtant c'était bien elle le cerveau du duo

La jeune fille se mit donc en quête de son subalterne impulsif. « Par où commencer ? », pensa-t-elle. La première piste à suivre, la plus évidente, aurait été de le chercher auprès des deux autres membres de son trio habituel. Malheureusement, il avait eu la bonne idée de leur dire leurs quatre vérités avant de partir et le trio inséparable était bel et bien séparé pour le moment.

Alors il lui fallait demander à quelqu'un. A un Gryffondor. Elle s'imaginait déjà la discussion. Qu'est-ce qu'un serpent comme elle pouvait bien vouloir au Survivant ? Et en quoi les affaires d'Harry pouvait bien la concerner ?

Se décidant alors de confronter le seul Gryffondor qu'elle pensait dénué d'arrogance, elle se dirigea en direction de Neville Londubat.

\- Bonjour.

\- Euh, bonjour, répondit-il, visiblement surpris qu'une élève de Serpentard s'adresse à lui d'une manière apparemment cordiale.

\- Où est Harry Potter ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

\- Qu'est-ce que peut bien te faire ? Lui répondit une voix sur sa gauche.

\- Je le cherche, expliqua-t-elle en se tournant vers son nouvel interlocutrice : Ginny, la sœur de Ron, voilà qui risquait de compliquer la conversation.

\- Ça paraît évident, rétorqua la rouquine.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton opinion, je parlais à Londubat.

\- Tu demandes des choses à Neville alors que tu l'appelles « Londubat » ?

\- Je suis là vous savez, intervint le jeune garçon.

\- Pardon Neville, s'excusa Ginny.

\- Il faut que je parle à Harry, c'est important, insista Astoria.

\- Et tu appelles Harry « Harry » ?

\- Je ne connais pas Londubat, Weasley. Et toi non plus.

\- Mais tu connais Harry ? S'étonna Neville.

\- Euh... oui, avoua-t-elle bien malgré elle. Cette discussion ne se déroulait vraiment pas comme elle le voulait.

\- Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de toi, lui dit franchement Ginny.

\- Moi non plus.

\- C'est moi qui lui avait conseillé de faire une article l'année dernière, expliqua-t-elle. Pour l'hippogriffe. Et comme il a écrit un nouvel article, je voulais lui en parler.

\- C'est toi qui lui a conseillé d'écrire cet article ! Accusa la jeune Gryffondor.

\- Non ! Et justement, je voulais lui dire qu'il avait encore agi comme un Gryffondor idiot et impulsif.

\- On est des Gryffondor aussi tu sais ? S'indigna Neville.

\- Mais je ne peux pas lui donner tout-à-fait tort, avoua Ginny. Mais je tiens à dire que s'il est idiot et impulsif, c'est parce que c'est un garçon, pas parce que c'est un Gryffondor.

\- C'est les deux je pense, mais je veux bien te laisser le bénéfice du doute, concéda Astoria.

\- Je suis un garçon aussi vous savez ?

\- C'est vrai que tu es moins idiot que la moyenne, répondit son amie.

\- Euh, merci ?

\- Et pour Harry ? Insista de nouveau la jeune fille de Serpentard.

\- Il n'est pas venu en cours ce matin, expliqua Neville. McGonagall m'a dit qu'il était avec Dumbledore à propos de l'article.

\- Il a des ennuis ? S'inquiéta Astoria en se mordant la lèvre.

\- C'est Harry. Il a toujours des ennuis, répondit Ginny en soupirant. Mais normalement, c'est les ennuis qui viennent le chercher, pas le contraire.

\- Merci. Je suppose qu'il ne me reste qu'à attendre qu'il revienne.

Neville et Ginny échangèrent un regard intrigué en direction de la petite blonde qui retournait à sa table. Depuis quand Harry parlait avec des élèves de Serpentard ?

* * *

\- Depuis quand tu parles aux Serpentard ?

\- Euh, bonsoir ? Hésita Harry.

C'est ainsi que le jeune garçon se vit accueillir par Ginny quand il retourna dans la salle commune de Gryffondor un peu avant l'heure du couvre-feu.

\- Alors ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Tu as parlé à Astoria ?

\- La petite blonde ?

\- Tu lui as parlé et tu ne sais pas comment elle s'appelle ?

\- Greengrass non ?

\- Non, Greengrass s'est sa sœur. Elle s'est Astoria.

\- Donc tu la connais.

\- Suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle doit être pas très contente avec moi, grimaça Harry.

\- Elle était sur le pied de guerre, confirma Ginny. Et nous aussi à vrai dire. Tu as disparu toute la journée !

\- Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure. Je dois la trouver ce soir avant le couvre-feu, ou elle va faire me faire une scène demain matin au petit déjeuner, dit le jeune garçon en marchant en direction des escaliers.

Il monta alors les marches quatre à quatre, ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et alla en direction de sa valise pour se saisir de sa cape d'invisibilité et de sa carte du château.

\- Harry !

\- Pas le temps, Neville ! Je te raconte toute l'histoire avec Ginny, en bas, tout à l'heure. Où sont Ron et Hermione ?

\- Introuvables et très gênés.

\- Ah... je suppose que tu pourras faire passer le message. A tout à l'heure, Neville !

* * *

La carte du Maraudeur ne se trompait jamais. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Astoria était en ce moment dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Elle était donc injoignable pour le moment et il avait donc parcouru la moitié d'école pour rien. Harry soupira. Il aurait pu consulter la carte avant de partir de son dortoir, mais il avait, encore une fois, réfléchi avant d'agir. Regardant de nouveau en direction de la carte pour la désactiver, il vit le nom « Greengrass » hors du dortoir de la maison aux serpents. Sauf que le nom était précédé de « Daphné ».

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis chanceux ou malchanceux, commenta Harry, mais personne ne lui répondit car le couloir était désert.

* * *

\- Est-ce que je pourrais parler à ta sœur ? Demanda Harry en sortant de son invisibilité juste devant la jeune fille.

Daphné sursauta et étouffa un cri, visiblement surprise par l'apparition du Survivant devant elle. Une main contre la poitrine, elle reprit sa respiration, se redressa et croisa le bras, reprenant une mine hautaine qui lui était plus caractéristique.

\- Quelles mauvaises manières Potter ! Ça t'arrive souvent de suivre des filles, invisible, dans les couloirs ?

\- La politesse, c'est bien quand on est en position d'infériorité, répondit le jeune garçon. Et je trouvais que mon entrée était plutôt dramatique. Je croyais qu'en tant que Serpentard, tu appréciais ce genre de choses ?

\- Seulement quand c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est surpris. Et c'est quoi ton truc sur la politesse ? J'ai l'impression d'entendre ma sœur ?

\- Ça doit être qui me l'a dit alors, avoua Harry. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Est-ce que je peux parler à ta sœur ?

\- Si je te dis non, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

\- Je vais redevenir invisible.

\- Et ? Demanda Daphné, ne croyant pas que Harry laisserait tomber comme ça.

\- Et quand tu arriveras dans la salle commune de Serpentard, je réapparaîtrai à tes côtés et je dirai à tout le monde que tu m'as invité.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que ma sœur et toi vous vous méritez bien. Elle a été insupportable toute la journée depuis que tu as disparu du château.

\- Donc je peux parler à ta sœur ?

\- Oui tu peux parler à ma sœur ! Répondit-elle, visiblement agacée. Tu lui parles autant que tu veux, mais tu ne me parles plus. Plus jamais, d'accord ?

\- Moi ça me va...

* * *

Le couple impromptu marcha en silence en direction des donjons, puis jusque dans le couloir qui contenait l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Harry vit son compagnon de route disparaître derrière la porte qui se referma et il se mit à attendre. Et attendre.

Le jeune garçon se demanda si les minutes lui paraissaient longues ou si Daphné faisait exprès de le faire patienter. « Certainement un peu des deux » pensa-t-il. Il était sur le point de sortir sa carte du Maraudeur pour avoir une idée de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur quand le passage menant à la maison aux serpents s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant s'échapper un petit missile blond qui fondit sur lui.

Harry grimaça involontairement et se prépara à l'impact qui semblait inévitable, mais il fut surpris de ne ressentir qu'une étreinte puissante au niveau de son torse.

\- Astoria ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas et se contenta de resserrer son étreinte, enfouissant son visage plus profondément contre sa poitrine.

C'est à ce moment que Harry fut frappé par deux choses de façon successive. La première était qu'Astoria était petite. Bien qu'il ne fut pas très grand lui-même, Harry la dépassait quasiment d'une tête. La deuxième était qu'Astoria était _petite_ et malgré l'étonnante maturité dont elle faisait preuve par moment, elle avait été visiblement très inquiète de sa disparition. Harry ravala toutes les répliques sarcastiques et toutes les remarques qu'il avait préparé pendant sa marche silencieuse avec la grande sœur de son amie et soupira. Il répondit enfin à l'étreinte de la jeune fille et lui dit dans un murmure presque inaudible: « Je suis désolé. ». Astoria ne sembla pas réagir, mais après quelques instants, ses mains se crispèrent et empoignèrent le dos de sa robe, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse de nouveau si elle ne le retenait pas.

\- Je suis désolé, réitéra-t-il.

\- Tais-toi.

\- D'accord.

\- J'ai cru que tu allais finir en prison à cause de moi. Fudge aime bien mettre les gens en prison. Tu sais qu'il aime bien mettre les gens en prison. Pourquoi tu n'es pas en prison ?

\- Dumbledore, répondit Harry, comme si cela était une explication suffisante.

De longues secondes silencieuses s'écoulèrent et ne s'arrêtent que quand Astoria renifla un peu bruyamment. Comme si le sort qui les maintenaient l'un contre l'autre avait été brisé, la jeune fille relâcha son étreinte et leva ses yeux embués vers Harry.

\- Raconte-moi tout.

* * *

 _Harry, Dumbledore et les deux Aurors rentrèrent dans cet ordre dans le bureau du directeur. D'un coup de baguette magique, ce dernier fit apparaître trois confortables fauteuils et fit signe à ses invités de s'asseoir. Harry accepta immédiatement et s'installa, mais pas les deux représentants de la loi._

 _\- Harry, ces deux messieurs sont ici pour t'interroger sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit où Sirius Black s'est enfui alors qu'il était cerné par les détraqueurs. Ils veulent savoir si tu as eu un rôle dans son évasion._

 _Le jeune garçon s'était préparé à cette éventualité et raconta tout ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là, sans rien omettre, pas même le fait d'avoir aidé son parrain à s'enfuir._

 _\- Alors tu avoues avoir aidé un criminel à se soustraire à la justice ? S'indigna l'Auror au teint cireux. Dumbledore, je pense que ses aveux sont suffisants pour l'arrêter !_

 _\- Pas si vite Dawlish, intervint l'autre Auror. Si tu dois croire ses aveux, tu dois aussi croire son témoignage. Si Black est innocent, alors ça change pas mal de choses..._

 _\- Il y a quand même eu entrave à la justice !_

 _\- Si je peux me permettre, les interrompit Dumbledore. Utiliser le sortilège du Patronus pour faire fuir des détraqueurs n'est pas de l'entrave à la justice, mais de la légitime défense, surtout quand on prend en compte le fait que ces mêmes détraqueurs ont bien failli le tuer lors du premier match de Quidditch de l'année dernière. De plus, suite à cet événement, je vous rappelle que les détraqueurs n'avaient, en théorie, plus le droit de rentrer dans l'enceinte du château. Les chasser n'était donc pas enfreindre la loi, mais la faire respecter._

 _Les deux Aurors se regardèrent. Les gardiens d'Azkaban étaient souvent incontrôlables et avaient une tendance naturelle à outrepasser leurs prérogatives. Si Dumbledore le présentait de cette façon devant un jury, les gens se rangeraient immédiatement derrière lui._

 _\- Très bien, concéda Dawlish. Mais de toute façon, on ne sait pas si le garçon dit vrai._

 _\- Le_ garçon _est prêt à prendre du Veritaserum, répondit Harry, un peu agacé que l'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas là._

 _\- On n'utilise pas de Veritaserum sur les mineurs, expliqua le deuxième Auror dont il ignorait le nom._

 _\- Mais on les arrête ? Donc j'ai le droit d'être coupable, mais pas de prouver que je suis innocent ?_

 _Un silence gêné suivit ce moment de logique qui semblait bloquer le processus de pensée des deux représentants de la loi._

 _\- Le jeune Potter dit vrai, répondit sagement Dumbledore. Si vous comptiez l'arrêter comme un adulte, alors il devrait être autorisé à présenter sa défense comme un adulte._

 _\- Je n'ai pas l'autorité pour prendre ce genre de décisions, avoua l'Auror anonyme._

 _\- Alors que diriez-vous de faire un tour au ministère tous ensemble messieurs, pour aller chercher quelqu'un qui a cette autorité ?_

 _\- Fudge ? Proposa Dawlish, qui semblait soudain rassuré de la tournure que prenait cette affaire._

 _\- Non, je suis sûr que notre ministre est bien trop occupé pour ce genre de choses, répondit le directeur d'un sourire bénin qui contrastait avec l'amusement mal dissimulé qui pétillait dans ses yeux. Non, nous allons être obligé de déranger Madame Bones._

 _Les deux Aurors grimacèrent._

* * *

\- C'est elle qui a tout arrangé ? S'exclama Astoria, interrompant le récit de son ami.

\- C'est elle qui a tout arrangé, confirma Harry. Déjà, elle n'était pas très contente que Fudge arrête des gens sans lui demander son avis. Ensuite, elle était furieuse quand je lui ai expliqué qu'avant d'écrire au journal, je lui avais écrit à _elle_ sur les conseils du père de Ron, mais que je n'avais jamais eu de réponse. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais reçue. Elle était tellement furieuse qu'on lui vole son courrier, qu'elle a autorisé le Veritaserum sans poser de questions et hop, me revoilà ici. Enfin, on est revenu au château, Dumbledore m'a passé un savon et me revoilà ici.

\- Tu as écrit à Madame Bones avant d'écrire ton article ? Lui dit-elle avec surprise.

\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'avais encore foncé tête baissée ? Tu me prends pour qui ?

Le visage d'Astoria qui était jusque là si sérieux s'illumina d'un sourire moqueur.

\- Ne répond pas à cette question ! S'exclama Harry.

\- Très bien. Mais tu dois me promettre que tu ne feras plus jamais ce genre d'idioties sans m'en parler avant.

\- Donc si je te le dis avant...

\- Ou sans mon accord !

\- Oui madame, bien madame !

\- Idiot !


	3. Inertie : Ginny

Un chapitre de transition, un peu moins inspirant à écrire je dois dire.

* * *

Ginny était jalouse. Et furieuse. Mais surtout jalouse. Mais elle avait de quoi, car le nouveau comportement d'Harry ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Visiblement très heureux d'être arrivé à ses fins, le jeune garçon semblait déborder d'une confidence bien méritée, ce qui le rendait bien plus abordable.

Et les gens l'abordaient. Pour lui parler de Sirius Black qui était dans tous les journaux depuis quinze jours. Pour lui demander de l'aide en classe, car il se retrouvait l'élève de quatrième année le plus fiable de Gryffondor, maintenant qu'Hermione évitait tout le monde. Pour essayer de le séduire plus ou moins maladroitement...

De son côté, Ginny était devenue plus fermée et et avait tendance à bouder. Alors qu'elle pensait pouvoir monopoliser Harry le temps que Ron et Hermione se remettent leurs idées en place, voilà qu'il était devenu « Monsieur Popularité ». Et pour couronner le tout, Harry avait remarqué son changement d'humeur.

\- Tu as décidé de me remplacer ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

\- Comment ça ? Répondit la rouquine, en tournant la tête pour ne pas subir ce satané sourire qui semblait avoir pris une résidence permanente sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

\- D'habitude c'est moi qui boude.

\- Je ne boude pas ! Se défendit la jeune fille.

\- C'est ça, c'est ça. Et moi non plus alors.

\- Bah, toi non plus à vrai dire. Pas depuis un moment...

\- En même temps, je n'ai pas trop de quoi me plaindre, avoua Harry. Sirius ne va pas tarder à rentrer au pays. Il va être jugé et innocenté dans la foulée et moi je vais être débarrassé des Dursley. La vie est belle !

\- La vie est belle, oui, confirma-t-elle.

\- Alors pourquoi tu fais la tête ?

\- Je ne fais pas la...

Mais la jeune fille s'arrêta, car Harry haussait un sourcil interrogateur et incrédule. Voyant que son ami était devenu bien trop perspicace à son goût, Ginny soupira et essaya une autre approche : la diversion.

\- Ron et Hermione.

\- Ron et Hermione, accorda Harry. Mais ça s'arrangera. Il faut juste que l'un des deux cède.

\- Il faut « juste » oui.

\- Je t'avoue, c'est la partie la plus délicate de mon plan.

\- De ton plan ? S'étonna la rouquine. Parce que tu veux me faire croire que tu avais un plan quand tu leur as expliqué devant tout le monde qu'ils étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas dit comme ça, se défendit le jeune garçon. J'ai été plus subtil que ça...

\- Toi, subtil ? Se moqua Ginny, avant de remarquer que son ami affichait un grand sourire. Quoi, qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

\- Rien, c'est juste que je retrouve enfin la vraie Ginny. Tu m'avais manqué.

La jeune fille se retrouva bouche bée. Elle sentit ses oreilles devenir écarlates et la chaleur se propager rapidement à ses joues et à sa nuque. Craignant de se transformer en tomate sous les yeux d'Harry, Ginny grommela « T'es qu'un con... » avant de partir sans demander son reste.

* * *

\- Et c'est pour ça que maintenant, Ginny ne me parle plus non plus, conclut Harry en racontant son infortune plus tard dans les dortoirs.

\- En même temps, elle n'a pas tort, avoua son interlocuteur.

\- De quoi ?

\- T'es qu'un con.

\- Toi aussi, Neville ? S'indigna faussement Harry en se tenant une main sur le cœur.

\- Il faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise pour te faire garder les pieds sur terre !

\- Crois-moi, je n'ai pas besoin de ça, répondit le Survivant plus sérieusement.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu crois que j'ai oublié les mangemorts à la coupe du monde ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas que cette histoire de tournoi des Trois Sorciers va mal se finir pour moi ?

\- Pourquoi pour toi ? De toute façon, tu es mineur, tu ne peux pas participer ?

\- Tu crois vraiment qu'un tournoi dangereux voire mortel peut avoir lieu à Poudlard sans que ça finisse par me retomber dessus ?

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi Harry...

\- Tout ne tourne pas autour de moi ? Rétorqua-t-il, en lançant à son ami un regard insistant.

\- T'es qu'un con Harry, répondit Neville après quelques instants d'hésitation. Mais tu as raison. Alors quoi ? Tu joues la comédie ? Tu fais semblant que tout va bien ?

\- Non, non. Tout va bien... pour le moment. Je me dis juste que ça ne va pas durer et que si tout tourne autour de moi, j'aimerai bien pouvoir mener la danse...

* * *

\- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus que toi qui m'aime, se plaignit Harry. Même Neville m'insulte maintenant. Je le préférais quand il était timide et coincé... enfin, pas vraiment, mais quand même !

\- Il y a une épidémie de joncheruine à Poudlard. Je l'ai toujours dit, mais personne ne veut me croire.

\- Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses en tout cas, répondit le Survivant. Tout va bien pour toi à Serdaigle ? Les autres filles ne t'embêtent pas trop ?

\- Tu es gentil Harry. Mais on est ami.

\- Euh... oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

\- On est ami, insista la petite blonde.

\- Ah d'accord, s'exclama-t-il après un moment de réflexion. On est ami, donc elles te laissent tranquille.

\- J'ai cru que tu avais été contaminé par les joncheruines toi aussi.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Luna, mon cerveau est sain et sauf.

\- Vraiment ? Intervint une voix moqueuse derrière eux.

\- Astoria ! S'exclama Harry en se retournant. Ça faisait longtemps, je croyais que tu ne me parlais plus toi non plus !

\- Disons que je réfléchissais à mon comportement pas très Serpentard de la dernière fois, avoua-t-elle, ce qui provoqua un silence un peu gêné.

\- Et revoilà les joncheruines ! S'exclama la Serdaigle.

\- Pardon Luna, reprit Harry. Luna, je te présente Astoria. C'est grâce à elle qu'on s'est rencontré. C'est elle qui m'a donnée l'idée d'écrire un article l'année dernière. Astoria, je te présente Luna. Son père possède le Chicaneur.

\- Ça veut dire que tu as laissé Harry écrire cet article sur Sirius, accusa la Serpentard.

\- Je lui ai même corrigé ses fautes, confirma la Serdaigle. C'était un vrai succès, la Gazette du Sorcier a même racheté le droit de publication de la lettre et ça va nous payer une partie de notre voyage l'été prochain à la recherche du Ronflak cornu.

\- Et si Harry avait été jeté en prison ? S'énerva Astoria.

\- Je serai allé lui rendre visite pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie, expliqua Luna. Les détraqueurs font de mauvais compagnons.

Voyant que la plus jeune des deux filles semblait sur le point d'exploser devant le comportement apparemment imperturbable de son aînée, Harry décida de couper court à la conversation.

\- Astoria, du calme. C'était ma décision et je n'ai pas envie que mes deux blondes préférées se disputent à cause de moi.

\- Tes deux blondes préférés ? Malefoy serait triste de t'entendre dire ça.

\- Tu peux lui dire si tu veux, il s'en remettra.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il aurait pourtant rêvé d'aller au bal avec toi.

\- Au bal ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Oh, tu ne sais pas ? Répondit Astoria en affichant son meilleur sourire maléfique.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi ? S'impatienta-t-il.

\- Pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il y a toujours un bal.

Harry lança un regard d'horreur et de désespoir profond et le sourire d'Astoria n'en fut qu'agrandit. Même Luna semblait vaguement amusée par la réaction de son ami.

\- Je ne peux pas échanger le bal contre une autre tentative de meurtre de Voldemort ?

Les deux petites blondes se regardèrent l'une l'autre et semblèrent avoir une conversation silencieuse. Après une courte délibération, elles se tournèrent comme d'un commun accord vers le jeune garçon et lui répondirent dans un synchronisme parfait « Non. »

Harry avait maintenant deux problèmes : le tournoi des Trois Sorciers et cette bizarre amitié instantanée qui venait de se former sous yeux. Et visiblement à ses dépends.

Apparemment, il ne pouvait pas être tranquille cinq minutes dans cette école.


	4. Inertie : Hermione

AN : Deux mois de retard. Ma vie IRL ne m'a laissé que peu de temps récemment... Bonne lecture

* * *

Hermione soupira. Cela allait bientôt faire un mois qu'elle se sentait seule et tout ça était la faute de Harry. Pourquoi avait-il eu besoin de dire devant tout le monde qu'elle était... qu'elle et Ron... Bref. Tout était de sa faute.

Hermione soupira encore. En fait, ce n'était pas vraiment de la faute de Harry. Ron et elle ne s'étaient pas montrés très raisonnables. Pas raisonnables du tout même, si elle se montrait honnête avec elle-même, mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie pour le moment.

Harry avait raison.

Hermione soupira une troisième fois. Ce n'était pas le rôle de Harry d'avoir raison. C'était son rôle. Est-ce que les deux garçons le prenaient aussi mal qu'elle quand elle avait raison ?

Hermione se leva alors de son lit, bien décidée à faire la paix avec Harry. Et après il se mettraient à deux pour faire la paix avec Ron. Et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Aujourd'hui allait être une bonne journée.

* * *

Hermione passa devant l'entrée et regarda l'agitation autour de la Coupe de Feu qui venait d'être installée pour choisir les compétiteurs du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Voyant que Harry n'était pas là, elle se dirigea en direction la grande salle où son ami était sûrement en train de petit-déjeuner.

Quand elle arriva, la pièce était déjà à moitié vide malgré les élèves étrangers qui étaient arrivés la veille et la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû passer plus de temps qu'elle ne le pensait à rassembler son courage. Malgré le peu de monde devant elle, Hermione n'arrivait pas à trouver son ami à la table des Gryffondor.

\- Il n'est pas ici, lui dit une voix venant de derrière elle.

\- Pardon ? Répondit-elle en se retournant, pour se retrouver face à face avec deux petites blondes, une familière, l'autre pas. Oh bonjour, Luna. Qui n'est pas là ?

\- Harry. C'est bien lui que tu cherches, non ?

\- Euh, oui.

\- Et moi on m'ignore ? S'indigna l'autre blonde, et Hermione remarqua alors qu'elle portait l'insigne de Serpentard.

\- Oh pardon Astoria, s'excusa Luna. Hermione, je te présente Astoria.

\- Greengrass, corrigea la jeune fille.

\- Greengrass, acquiesça son amie.

\- Euh bonjour, répondit maladroitement Hermione, avant de reprendre le fil de sa pensée. Tu sais où est Harry, Luna ?

\- Il n'est pas là.

\- Euh oui, tu me l'as déjà dit. Mais tu sais _où_ il est ?

\- A Londres, répondit sèchement Astoria. Le procès de son parrain est aujourd'hui. Tu es son amie, tu devrais savoir ça !

Hermione resta bouche bée devant cette attaque inattendue. Quelques instants passèrent, silencieux, puis la jeune fille croisa les bras, exaspérée et sur la défensive. Aujourd'hui devait être un jour de réconciliation, pas de dispute. Qui était cette fille pour lui faire ce genre de remarques ?

\- Astoria est l'amie de Harry, expliqua Luna et Hermione se rendit alors compte qu'elle venait de penser à voix haute.

\- Pardon, s'excusa la plus âgée des trois filles en décroisant les bras. C'est juste... depuis quand Harry est ami avec des Serpentard ?

\- Oh, c'est juste moi. Et on se connaît depuis longtemps, c'est juste que personne n'était au courant.

\- Personne sauf Luna ?

\- Je ne l'ai appris que la semaine dernière, contredit la jeune fille de Serdaigle.

\- Luna, Londubat et Weasley, corrigea Astoria.

\- Ron est au courant ? S'exclama Hermione, connaissant l'aversion de son ami pour la maison au serpent.

\- Non, pas lui.

\- Tu devrais appeler Ginny « Ginny », Astoria, les joncheruines provoquent assez de confusion à Poudlard comme ça.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, on n'est pas amies.

\- Alors tu n'as qu'à l'appeler « Ginevra », proposa Luna.

\- C'est son vrai nom ? S'étonna Astoria. Et elle aime bien qu'on l'appelle comme ça ?

\- Non, intervint Hermione qui se sentait oubliée.

\- Cool, je vais l'appeler comme ça alors. Merci Granger.

\- Hermione.

\- Granger.

\- Tu es amie avec Harry et Luna, on ne peut pas tous être amis ?

\- Non.

Hermione soupira. Encore. Aujourd'hui allait être compliqué.

* * *

Le moment du tirage des participants aux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers était enfin arrivé et Harry n'était toujours pas revenu. Hermione espérait que tout allait bien pour lui. Viktor Krum fut sélectionné pour Durmstrang et la jeune fille applaudit poliment, peu surprise et la majorité de la grande salle semblait partager ce sentiment.

Puis vint le tour de Fleur Delacour, sélectionnée pour Beauxbâtons, mais cette fois, Hermione ne prit pas part aux applaudissements, mais préféra se redresser sur sa chaise, anxieuse.

Le champion de Poudlard allait être sélectionné et, d'après Luna et Astoria (« Greengrass » corrigea-t-elle mentalement), Harry était sûr qu'il allait être traîné, de gré ou de force, dans ce tournoi.

La Coupe de Feu redevint rouge, cracha des étincelles puis un morceau de parchemin en sortit et le nom de Cédric Diggory fut proclamé. Hermione se détendit dans sa chaise et joignit les applaudissements qui venaient majoritairement de la table de la maison Poufsouffle.

A ce moment précis, les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent rentrer un Harry gêné d'interrompre la cérémonie, accompagné de son parrain visiblement sans gêne.

Des murmures inquiets s'élevèrent dans la salle et Sirius leva les bras en signe de reddition.

\- Pas la peine de paniquer, j'ai été innocenté et...

Mais l'homme s'arrêta quand il vit que l'attention des élèves n'était pas sur lui, mais sur la Coupe de Feu qui était de nouveau devenue rouge. Un quatrième morceau de parchemin s'éleva dans le feu et les étincelles et Dumbledore l'attrapa machinalement. Il baissa les yeux pour le lire, fronça les sourcils avant de relever la tête en direction de l'entrée.

\- Harry Potter.

\- Putain, j'en ai marre d'avoir toujours raison !

* * *

AN : Pardon pour la grossièreté, mais l'occasion de citer Jurassic Park était trop belle.


	5. Inertie : Ron

Ron se sentait seul. Tout était bien sûr de la faute de Harry. Il avait rompu le pacte sacré de l'amitié masculine et avait avoué à Hermione que... Bref, Harry avait bafoué le pacte sacré et il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne lui reparlerait plus jamais. Et aujourd'hui était le jour où il reparlerait à Harry. Après tout, c'était un bon jour pour les décisions, vu que c'était le jour où les champions du tournoi des Trois Sorciers seraient choisis.

Malheureusement pour le jeune garçon, rien ne se passait comme prévu. Son meilleur ami était introuvable, Hermione fuyait toujours son regard (mais lui faisait pareil, donc il pouvait comprendre) et ses frères n'avaient pas réussi à passer la ligne d'âge qui protégeait la Coupe de Feu, ce qui veut dire que lui non plus ne pourrait pas tenter sa chance.

La journée continua et Ron apprit de Neville que Harry était parti pour la journée au procès de son parrain ! « Tu parles d'un meilleur ami, il ne me l'a même pas dit. » pensa-t-il avant de se rappeler que c'était lui qui ne lui parlait plus.

Puis vint la sélection des champions. Krum : « Normal ». Delacour : « Pas mal ». Diggory : « Bah ». Puis Sirius fit irruption dans la grande salle, tirant par le bras son meilleur ami qui semblait vouloir être partout ailleurs qu'ici, mais l'attention qui était portée sur lui changea brusquement de sujet quand la Coupe de Feu cracha un dernier parchemin sur lequel Dumbledore lut un quatrième nom : « Harry Potter ».

\- Putain, j'en ai marre d'avoir toujours raison !

\- M. Potter, veuillez éviter les grossièretés s'il vous plaît et venez me rejoindre, répondit Dumbledore.

\- Non, c'est pas moi, je viens pas ! Je n'étais pas là de la journée. J'étais avec Sirius.

\- Peut-être, mais c'est bien votre nom qui est sorti.

\- Et alors ?

\- Alors vous êtes liés par un contrat magique avec la Coupe de Feu.

\- Il peut être lié par un contrat magique contre son gré ? Intervint Sirius, incrédule.

\- La Coupe de Feu est un objet très ancien, répondit Barty Croupton, sentant que l'on remettait en question la légitimité du tournoi qu'il avait aidé à organiser. A cette époque, cela était tout à fait légal.

\- Et personne ne s'est dit que ça pourrait poser problème le fait que ce ne soit plus légal aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry, avant de soupirer. Très bien, j'arrive.

\- Harry ? S'étonna Sirius.

\- Laisse tomber Sirius, depuis que je sais que le Tournoi va avoir lieu, je savais que je serais traîné dedans d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je vais m'en sortir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne suis plus à une expérience mortelle près... et puis ça peut pas être pire que les détraqueurs l'année dernière.

Ron regarda son ami disparaître dans l'anti-chambre de la grande salle avec deux sentiments contradictoires qui faisaient rage à l'intérieur de lui. Il était jaloux. Jaloux que ce soit toujours Harry qui soit sous le feu des projecteurs. Jaloux que pour une fois, ce ne soit pas son heure de gloire à lui et pas aux autres. Mais il était aussi inquiet. Car il savait que Harry avait raison et que la personne qui l'avait inscrit ne l'avait pas fait pour son bien.

* * *

Quand Ron arriva dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, il vit sa sœur, Neville et Hermione attablés et visiblement en grande conversation. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il alla dans leur direction et leur discussion s'arrêta quand les trois amis le dévisagèrent, alors qu'il se tenait là devant eux, debout, immobile et silencieux. Après une grande inspiration, il rompit le silence.

\- Est-ce que Harry sait qui a pu faire ça ?

\- Et juste comme ça, vous êtes de nouveau amis ? S'étonna Astoria quand Harry vint faire son rapport le lendemain.

\- Ils n'ont jamais vraiment cessé d'être amis Astoria, contredit Luna. Ils ne se parlaient juste plus.

\- On faisait une pause ? Proposa Harry.

\- « Faire une pause » ce n'est pas ce qu'un couple dit quand ils rompent ?

\- Alors, déjà, Astoria. On n'était pas en « couple », Ron et moi. Non, juste : non. Et Ron et Hermione non plus. C'était bien ça le problème.

\- C'était ? Il sont en couple maintenant ? S'étonna la jeune fille de Serpentard.

\- Non, toujours pas hélas. On a juste repris tout comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais c'est Ron qui a fait l'effort, c'est déjà un progrès ?

\- Je suppose, accorda Astoria.

\- Alors, que comptes-tu faire pour le tournoi ? Demanda Luna.

\- Rien.

\- Rien ?

\- Pas grand chose en tout cas. J'avais vérifié avant, je dois participer et faire de mon mieux. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je dois gagner.

\- Tu ne comptes même pas essayer ? S'indigna Astoria.

\- Si, je suis obligé d'essayer, mais je me dis que si je ne me prépare pas du tout, faire de mon mieux, c'est ne rien faire du tout ! Et la magie de la Coupe de Feu devrait être satisfaite !

* * *

 _ **Trois semaines plus tard**_

* * *

\- Alors, ça te fait quoi d'avoir fait le minimum et d'être premier ex-æquo ? Se moqua Astoria.

\- C'est pas ma faute, se plaignit Harry. J'étais parti pour ne rien faire, vraiment. Et voilà que Hagrid me dit que je dois faire face un dragon, que Fol-Œil me dit que je devrais l'affronter dans les airs. Alors bien sûr que j'avais un plan après ça ! Tout ça s'est de ta faute Astoria ! Avant dans ma vie je n'avais jamais de plan, j'improvisais tout et j'avais quand même beaucoup moins de problème ! Et arrête de sourire bêtement !

\- T'es qu'un con, Harry, répondit la jeune fille sur un ton bénin, ce qui enleva tout le sel de l'insulte.

\- Ah non, pas toi aussi ! C'est tout le monde en ce moment ! S'exclama le garçon avant de se retourner et de partir.

\- Où tu vas ?

\- Voir Luna ! J'ai une interview exclusive à lui donner. C'était le deal pour que la Gazette me foute la paix ! Et elle au moins elle me comprend !

* * *

AN : il ne voulait pas sortir celui-là.


	6. Inertie : Daphné

\- Tu vas venir au bal avec moi.

\- C'est très direct comme invitation, répondit Harry Potter en portant à son interlocutrice blonde un regard à moitié surpris et à moitié amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas une invitation, c'est un ordre.

\- Ah...

\- Bien, reprit la jeune fille après un moment de silence embarrassé. Maintenant que c'est réglé, bonne journée.

\- Attend ! S'écria le Survivant, interrompant par la même occasion la fuite de la jeune fille de Serpentard. Tu pourrais m'expliquer ce qui se passe au moins ?

\- Il y a un bal et tu vas m'y accompagner.

\- Pour le bal, je suis au courant. Pour l'invitation...

\- L'ordre, coupa la jeune fille.

\- Pour l'ordre alors, pourquoi je devrais dire oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas une...

\- Une invitation, oui je sais. Pourquoi je devrais t'obéir alors ? Répondit Harry, maintenant agacé.

\- Parce qu'il est hors de question que tu y ailles avec ma sœur, expliqua Daphné. Elle se ferait des idées.

\- C'est pas faux, accorda le jeune garçon. Mais il y a d'autres filles à Poudlard à part toi et ta sœur tu sais ?

\- Et il est hors de question que tu ailles au bal avec une de ses fan-girls que tu appelles tes amies. Ma sœur se ferait des idées aussi.

\- Difficile de te donner tort...

\- Bien, maintenant que tu as tes explications, je peux y aller ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas que des fan-girls, se défendit Harry. J'ai des vraies amies.

\- Tu comptes y aller avec Granger alors ? Répondit Daphné avec un sourire prédateur mal dissimulé.

\- Comment dire euh...

\- Tu me diras, ça pourrait être marrant de voir la tête de Weasley en vous voyant arriver ensemble...

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, répondit Harry, les mains levées en signe de reddition. Mais je pourrais y aller avec Luna sinon ?

\- Luna ?

\- Lovegood ?

\- Lovegood ? La nouvelle meilleure amie de ma sœur ? Cette Lovegood là ?

\- Elle est fille unique donc oui ?

\- C'est à cause de toi qu'elles se sont rencontrées ? S'indigna la jeune fille. Qu'est-ce que je raconte, bien sûr que c'est de ta faute !

\- Je dois bien dire qu'il m'arrive de regretter leur rencontre.

\- Peu importe, oublie Lovegood.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est en partie à cause d'elle que je suis là. Ma sœur et elle ne peuvent pas aller au bal si elles ne trouvent pas de cavalier plus âgé. Donc je les ai surprises en train de comploter...

\- Contre moi ? La coupa Harry.

\- Oui, contre toi. Elles ont décidé que tu les emmènerais au bal.

\- Les ?

\- Oui, toutes les deux.

\- Ah...

\- Je peux partir maintenant ? Demanda Daphné après un nouveau silence gêné.

\- Tu peux partir.

\- Merci.

* * *

Les jours qui séparaient la date du bal défilèrent à toutes allures, amenant chacun leur lot de complications.

Harry qui voulait garder sa cavalière secrète, car il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'expliquer qu'il s'était fait (encore) embobiner par une des sœurs Greengrass, dut passer très rapidement aux aveux quand une de ses prétendantes aussi collante que déterminée, Romilda Vane, fut surprise par un préfet en train de préparer un philtre d'amour dans une salle abandonnée.

Ron, qui n'était toujours pas au courant de l'amitié entre Harry et Astoria, était bien évidemment furieux et se fâcha de nouveau pendant trois jours avec Hermione qui avait eu « l'audace de défendre une gourgandine de Serpentard ». D'après Ginny, s'était plutôt le fait que son frère ait utilisé le mot « gourgandine » qui l'avait poussé à se cacher pendant trois jours.

Toujours est-il que, après trois jours, quand Ron revint faire ses plus plates excuses, ainsi qu'une invitation au bal maladroite, à Hermione, celle-ci lui répondit qu'elle avait déjà un cavalier et qu'elle ne lui dirait pas qui. Ron, dans un effort surhumain, alla s'énerver seul dans son dortoir et une nouvelle dispute fut évitée.

Il confia à Harry plus tard dans la soirée qu'il avait compris qu'en fait, Hermione n'avait personne et que, du coup, il irait lui aussi seul au bal, comme ça il serait ensemble finalement. Harry semblait sceptique, mais ne préféra ne rien dire.

Mais la vie ne pouvait pas être aussi simple à Poudlard et si un problème avait été repoussé, un autre se profilait à l'horizon : Astoria et Luna se retrouvaient sans cavalier et donc privée de bal.

\- Oh, c'est bon, se plaignit Ginny. Vous n'avez qu'à trouver un autre cavalier. Il y a d'autres garçons que Harry à Poudlard ?

\- Oh vraiment Ginevra ? Contra Astoria. Alors tu peux me dire avec qui tu vas au bal ?

\- Je ne vais pas au bal, répondit-elle les oreilles empourprées. De toute façon c'est pour les élèves de quatrième année et plus au départ. Et ne m'appelle pas Ginevra !

\- Pourquoi pas Neville ? Proposa Luna.

\- Neville est très gentil et je passerais une super soirée avec lui... c'est juste que, je le vois comme un frère et ça serait un peu bizarre...

\- Oh non. Je disais pourquoi pas Neville pour Astoria et moi, Ginny, expliqua la jeune fille de Serdaigle.

\- Ah non, vous laissez Neville tranquille ! S'imposa fermement la rouquine.

* * *

Le soir du bal, Harry entra dans une grande salle transformée au point d'en être méconnaissable. Harry dirigea sa cavalière vers la table des champions en lançant un regard amusé en direction de Neville et de ses trois cavalières.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi Londubat se retrouve avec trois cavalières ? Demanda Daphné. Ma sœur et Lovegood, je comprends. Mais Weasley aussi ?

\- C'est pas de ma faute cette fois ! Lui assura le jeune homme. Apparemment, Ginny leur a dit qu'il était hors de question qu'elles aillent au bal avec Neville.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment.

\- Elle s'est dit que c'était une bonne idée de dire non à ma sœur ? Et à son double maléfique ?

\- Je ne pense pas que Luna soit le double maléfique d'Astoria, commenta Harry. Je dirai plutôt le contraire en fait.

\- Moi je dis qu'elles sont les doubles maléfiques l'une de l'autre.

\- Ça se tient, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire qui se figea brusquement quand la grande porte entra dans son champ de vision. Tu sais quoi Daphné ? Je te propose que l'on esquive la soirée dès que possible.

\- Tu me proposes sérieusement une escapade romantique là ? Demanda la jeune fille, incrédule.

\- Pas vraiment, grimaça le jeune garçon en montrant l'entrée de la grande salle d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'interrogea Daphné avant d'apercevoir le couple qui venait de faire son entrée. C'est Granger qui s'approche au bras de Krum ?

\- Oui.

\- Tu savais ?

\- Non.

\- On peut partir tout de suite ?

\- Je dois ouvrir le bal.

\- Merde.

\- Daphné, je suis surpris d'entendre un pareil langage dans la bouche d'une jeune fille de si bonne famille !

\- T'es qu'un con.

\- Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça en ce moment ?

\- Parce que c'est vrai.

\- Peut-être, mais ça se dit pas.

\- Tais-toi, ils arrivent. Bonsoir Granger. Krum.

\- Bonsoir, répondit la jeune fille de Gryffondor avec un grand sourire. Harry ! Tu es surpris ?

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.

\- Je suis contente que les champions mangent ensemble, on va passer une bonne soirée !

\- Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche Hermione...

* * *

AN : je l'avais écrit avant le chapitre 5 en fait, mais celui d'avant ne voulait pas venir, donc j'ai du temporiser...


End file.
